A stent is a well known device used to support an intraluminal wall, used in procedures, such as but not limited to, percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA). Various types of stent architectures are known in the art, including braided stents (filaments or wires, wound or braided into a particular configuration), or mesh stents (metal mesh bent or formed into a particular shape), among others.
Typically, a stent may be restrained in a radially compressed configuration by a sheath or catheter, and delivered by a deployment system or “introducer” to the site where it is required. The introducer may enter the body through the patient's skin, or through a blood vessel exposed by minor surgical means. When the introducer has been threaded into the body lumen to the stent deployment location, the introducer is manipulated to cause the stent to be released. The stent expands to a predetermined diameter at the deployment location, and the introducer is withdrawn. Stent expansion may be effected by spring elasticity, balloon expansion, or by the self-expansion of a thermally or stress-induced return of a shape memory alloy (such as a nickel-titanium alloy, e.g., NITINOL) to a pre-conditioned expanded configuration.
There are bifurcated lumens, such as but not limited to, the carotid artery, which may need support with a bifurcated stent. A bifurcated lumen (also called bifurcation) is an area of the vasculature where a first vessel is bifurcated into two or more branch vessels. Stenotic lesions may form in or around such bifurcations, that is, in or around one or more of the vessels.
However, delivering and deploying a stent to support a bifurcated lumen is a difficult challenge. Some of the problems include the difficulty of properly orienting the stent with respect to the bifurcation and the difficulty of providing a stent that supports the main trunk and branches of the bifurcation without blocking the passageways or causing turbulence or other flow disruptions.